


dreaming

by floaromas



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floaromas/pseuds/floaromas
Summary: the worst dreams are the one in which he is still there.





	dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry,  
> i haven't written much gbf so any comments would be appreciated!

The worst dreams are the ones in which he doesn’t die.  
They’re the ones when he feels himself wrapped up in his arms, his feathers tickling at his bare back, his smile lighting up his ethereal face. He is so beautiful, his voice is so gentle. He touches Sandalphon’s face so gently that he forgets he is a copy without a purpose. At this moment he has meaning, Lucifer’s touch grants him that. He breathes his scent, kisses his lips -

He wakes up and cries. 

_____

“Sandalphon-san...”  
The archangel is snapped out of his thoughts, suddenly realizing how his clutch on his coffee mug is burning his hands. He quickly releases his grip, his eyes falling to the blue-haired girl staring at him with concern.  
“Ah...Lyria. What is it?”  
The young girl hesitates, biting her bottom lip nervously. “Well, um...” She tilts her head. “...Are you feeling okay?”  
Sandalphon blinks. “Why do you ask?”  
“Your eyes are red...”’  
Ah.  
Sandalphon smiles weakly. “It’s nothing. I’m fine, don’t worry.”  
He doesn’t fool her, he can tell. But Lyria doesn’t pry further. 

He gazes back down at his coffee. His stomach turns.

_____

It’s easier when he dies. Not any better, but easier.  
In those dreams there are blood and feathers, and Sandalphon never arrives in time to save him. His head is always there, smiling so peacefully that he could be alive.  
When Sandalphon goes to cradle him, his eyes flash open, so pure and blue. As blue as the sky.  
“What makes the sky blue?”  
Those were his last words.  
But now all he says is the same thing. “It’s all your fault.”

He would never say that. Sandalphon knows that, and somehow that makes it easier. It’s far easier to blame himself. He wishes Lucifer hated him in his final moments.  
He doesn’t deserve this kind of love. Not even after death.

_____

The coffee machine whirs gently as it grinds the red beans they once shared together. The bitter scent stirs up memories he would much rather forget.  
Staring out of the kitchen window he sees the endless sky.  
It’s so blue.  
“It’s my fault,” he whispers.  
The coffee machine beeps. He cannot bring himself to drink. 

It’s easier today. But it still hurts.


End file.
